Silver Threads
by sexypancake
Summary: [ViralSimon] Someone was petting his hair... Jail fic set between ep20 and ep21.


**Silver Threads**

**By sexypancake**

Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann

This takes place between episode 20 and 21. Before Nia shows up.

Somewhat spoilers for everything till episode 20.

Viral/Simon Yaoi

PG-13

ooo

Someone was petting his hair.

This was the first semi-coherent thought that fluttered across Viral's mind as the dingy morning light filtered through the small metal bars of the cell. His body felt strangely sore from sitting in such a small space for so long. In only a few days from now most of the humans would escape from the planet, leaving behind prisoners such as himself and the beloved Commander Simon to die alone and undisturbed. Or at least, he would have liked to have died undisturbed, not counting the fact that he couldn't die, but a giant stone planet falling on you and crushing you out of existence was a little dampening to ones hopes. Regardless, that bastard Rossui must have really know what he was doing when he celled him next to the most mind-numbingly irritating human alive.

Plus, the stupid brat was just so . . . so . . . distracting!

Hence . . . the hair petting.

"What _are_ you doing?" Viral groaned annoyance, though it was merely a rhetorical question at that point as it was obvious what Simon was doing, and that Viral might as well come to accept it. Accept the fact that there was very little he could do to put off the smaller man and that getting any angrier was just going to be a waste of time and energy, both of which they had little left.

Simon grinned tiredly from his cell, his slender, white arm reaching between the bars to rub at a spot just beneath Viral's right eat. The beastman jerked slightly, but other than that didn't move away. Encouraged, Simon ran a full, long-fingered hand through the shaggy blond hair.

"When we get outta here, we're getting you a haircut." Simon laughed at his own humor and Viral rolled his eyes.

"And how exactly do you suggest we do that, oh 'savior of the world' Commander Simon? In case you haven't noticed, all your comrades have left and we're still in jail!" Simon blinked stupidly at him and Viral sneered. Then the dark-haired human's expression melted into a benevolent smile that forced Viral to resist the urge to reach through the bars and smack him silly. Why did he resist though? It wasn't like the action took too much effort on his part. Maybe it was because that would mean inadvertently causing Simon to remove the hand from his hair.

Ah . . . the sweet and pitiful insanity of imprisonment.

They fell into silence after that. Simon's hand in his hair slowed and eventually halted altogether at the base of his neck, causing unconscious shivers to travel down his spine. Simon tugged lightly on the short blond hairs at the underside of his nape.

"Ne, Viral?" Simon whispered quietly, and it was such an unusual and heart-breaking whisper that Viral turned to face the other directly. What was it about this stupid, irritating, and not to mention weak human that go under his skin? More so than that damn Kamina even! While the long since deceased hero had made his skin crawl and his blood boil, this poor excuse for his _replacement_ made his scalp tingle and his nerves tense uncomfortably whenever he was touched.

Dammit! The brat was still looking at him with those ridiculously dark eyes.

"What?" He rasped, getting onto his knees and placing his hands on the bars. Simon's hands fell from his hair and Viral was positive that was a good thing.

But the human still had that stupid look on his face. He leaned against the bars, pressing his face between them and brought his hands up to cradle Viral's cheeks. It was a dangerous and startling move that made the blond freeze, staring at Simon with wide unblinking eyes.

"Viral." Simon repeated, lips brushing against stunned lips, just an innocent caress that had Viral trembling. The morning light was coming in strongly enough now that he could clearly see the blush staining those smooth cheeks. Simon's gaze met his as he continued, "I can feel it. We're going to live." Viral wanted to snort and put in his two cents of disdain, but was caught off guard by those surprisingly soft lips pressing harder against his now. That hand that had been sifting through his hair gripped it and was bringing him closer as a soft whimper escaped from Simon's throat.

When Viral was released, Simon ducked down and pressed his face into his warm, strong neck. The beastman tensed but didn't push him away. It was at that moment that he realized that he wasn't the only one trembling. Or perhaps he had never been the first one at all. Simon's shoulder's shook, quaking so badly that Viral couldn't help but place his large, inhuman hands on thin shoulders.

"Hey, that's enough. . ."Viral attempted to placate him, but the other merely let out a heavy sob, sending a giant wave of panic running through Viral's body. _The bastard wasn't gonna. . .Shit!_

But luckily for him, Simon didn't. A few heaving breaths later and the revered commander of the world was back into his right mind. But for a few moments before, Viral had seen something that he was sure even many of the human's closest friends hadn't seen.

Simon the digger, Simon the human, Simon the nineteen-year old boy. Barely an adult and near ready to give up on all humanity, but still hanging onto a shining silver thread of hope.

Viral tucked his arms under Simon's sides and tugged him closer. The other male tensed, his head still ducked, and allowed himself to be held in the only grimy and uncomfortable position that their cell allowed.

Viral stared at the dark head, messy and unwashed, body trembling and bones small. If he looked close enough he could make out a few scarce grey hairs already peeking out between ebony locks. This young one had already faced a lifetime of stress and danger that others could scarcely imagine, and barely at that. The blond looked up and stared out the small window as mid-morning approached, his thumbs unconsciously rubbing little circles into the teen's shoulders.

_Is it because of you, Kamina, that he doesn't give up hope?_ Viral wasn't sure what he liked that train of thought. To base all of one's future on the memories of the past, not looking forward at who currently was holding him in his arms. _Che_. . .

A hesitant, warm hand slithered up his back and gripped the bottom of his hair.

And because Simon couldn't see, Viral smiled.

ooo

This is such a great series and I know there's TONS of art for it on DA, but hell?! Where's all the fiction you guys!? Start writing some!

Initially I OTP'd Kamina/Simon. . . but you guys know how that woulda turned out.

Whoo hoo! Episode 21 came out!

Viral/Simon is the hawt!

Please read and review!


End file.
